Embodiments relate generally to sensor signal processing, and in particular, to detecting and intercepting sensor signals and/or related data transmitted within a network environment, and/or analyzing the sensor signals to provide, for example, business intelligence.
A network sniffer can be configured to process multimedia data streams within, for example, a public network. They can also be configured to identify packets of incoming data at a station for the reception of digital television signals. However, many network sniffers are incompatible with different software and data protocols currently in the market. This is difficult to maintain since the technology constantly changes and the addition of new, updated proprietary protocols and software are developed. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.